<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grandfather-hood by thompsborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829212">grandfather-hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn'>thompsborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>parkner week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Irondad, M/M, Parent AU, Parkner Week 2020, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, this is!!! so cute!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearing his throat, he glances over to Harley, who is looking at Peter and Raven with the softest look in his eyes, and then looks back to Peter. “And Raven is…?”</p><p>What he is expecting is some kind of babysitting of a kid that Peter’s known for a while, or something. Like, he became pretty close with his neighbors back in the apartment building him and May lived in, so it wouldn’t be all that shocking that one of those families is trusting Peter with taking care of one of their kids for a few days or something like that. It’s happened before, after all.</p><p>What he isn’t expecting is for Harley to get to his feet and answer, “She’s ours.”</p><p>-</p><p>parkner week 2020, day five: irondad, parent au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>parkner week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grandfather-hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im posting day five on day ten.... easy to say i fell behind<br/>BUT<br/>like i said before, i don't care how late i post them - i will be finishing all of parkner week this year!! late or not!!</p><p>anyway enjoy this pure fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>day five—irondad, parent au</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Their fingers are interlaced, hands clutching onto each other tightly, nervously—so excited, but so, so afraid that, somehow, everything will go wrong. Hoping, beyond belief, that this will work out. They know, with utmost certainty, that it will break their hearts if it doesn’t.</p><p>Across the room, the door is pushed open. Cristal walks in, her smile kind and careful, and there, holding onto her hand, is the two year old girl that Peter and Harley have fallen in love with. Her eyes are wide, curious and cautious, that stormy grey that shimmer when she laughs—that light up, slightly, when she sees who it is that’s waiting for her. She doesn’t fully understand what’s happening, yet. Doesn’t entirely grasp what being a foster kid is, doesn’t understand what adoption is, either. But she knows Harley, knows Peter, from all the visits they’ve had the past couple months—all in secret, not yet telling anyone else about their intentions to have a kid, not expecting to find her on their first day of looking.</p><p>“Hey there, little bird,” Harley greets, voice soft and a little uneven—because it’s setting in, now.</p><p>This is it.</p><p>Raven’s features brighten even further at Harley’s words, her caution melting into a general excitement that has her sort of bouncing on her feet, almost losing her balance if it weren’t for Cristal keeping her upright. She looks between the two men, parts her lips and smacks them a bit before softly saying, “Pe’er,” while pointing a chubby finger at Peter. Then, moving her hand, says, “Ha’ley.”</p><p>It’s heart meltingly adorable. Peter feels his heart in the back of his throat as he nods, getting up from his chair and kneeling in the floor, refusing to release Harley’s hand as he does so, though he hold out his other arm in a silent offer while saying, “That’s us.” Raven looks up at Cristal with wide eyes, then lets go of Cristal’s hands to hobble over to Peter on uneven footing—still learning how to walk, can only take about fifteen, maybe twenty steps before inevitably losing her balance, something that the group home seems concerned about despite both Peter and Harley knowing that, sometimes, it just takes kids a little longer to learn, especially when they’re in an environment where they aren’t receiving all the attention and encouragement that they need (though they are planning to take Raven to a doctor next week, just for a general checkup, just to be safe and address any possible concerns).</p><p>Peter catches her when she gets close enough and decides to just fall into his chest instead, her grin all wide and toothy, round cheeks red and dimpled with the size of her smile. Harley squeezes Peter’s hand with a twist in his gut that makes him want to cry—good tears, of course. When Raven looks up from Peter’s shoulder and meets Harley’s eyes, he feels his lips twitch up, up, up, and he asks her, “How do you feel about coming home with us, little bird? You think you might like that?”</p><p>It’s clear that she isn’t entirely sure what his words mean, but she still kicks out her legs excitedly, bobs her head in a happy nod and beams with a look of trust and love on her face.</p><p>She’s theirs, now. Officially, legally, and in their hearts.</p><p>Their daughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony leans against the wall of the elevator with a heavy, drawn out sort of sigh, feeling his shoulders slump with exhaustion as his eyes flutter shut. It’s been a long month—one spent away from the tower, away from New York, away from his home and his family and all the important things in his life. Away from his kids, which is probably the worst part of it—Morgan is fourteen, now, and there’s this clawing fear that he’s going to miss too much of her adolescence, built, no doubt, on the fact that he wasn’t there to see Peter grow up, didn’t meet the kid until he was a super powered teenager vigilante in desperate need of someone looking out for him. Being away from his daughter, his son—and, of course, his son in law, no matter how much of a little shit Harley can be—and his wife for four and a half weeks for a business trip that he, despite his best efforts, could not cancel or reschedule or have someone else go on for him… it sucks. It was awful. No amount of phone calls or video chats will ever be the same.</p><p>But it’s over now, and he’s finally home, heading up to the penthouse. Where, because of the time of day, probably no one else will be—Morgan is at school, Pepper is downstairs in her office, Harley and Peter are likely in the labs and helping out employees with their projects or on their own floor, which is only two down from Tony’s. Rhodey is in DC until tomorrow. Happy is probably helping Pepper.</p><p>Which is fine, really—Tony probably needs a long shower and a good nap before he should catch up with everyone, anyway. Still, he just wants to see his family, after not seeing them for weeks upon weeks.</p><p>Wanting to see them all aside, he’s fully expecting the elevator doors to slide open to a vacant living room, which is why he’s a bit caught off guard when, instead, he finds Harley lounging on the sofa in a pair of sweatpants and some kind of Disney movie paused on the TV, scrolling casually through his phone. Tony blinks once, twice, surprised at the unexpected and casual scene, before stepping forward and asking, “What are you doing, Keener?”</p><p>Harley doesn’t jump or look very surprised about Tony’s appearance—if Tony were to guess, he got a warning from Friday the second he stepped into the elevator. He just shrugs, tossing his phone onto the sofa next to him and looking towards Tony with a wide, toothy sort of grin. “Watching Lilo &amp; Stitch,” he answers simply. “What does it look like?”</p><p>Tony frowns. “Are you sick?”</p><p>“Wh—?” Harley splutters a laugh. “No. Why—?”</p><p>“It’s a Tuesday,” Tony says, stepping even closer and glancing to the paused movie with trepidation. “You aren’t working. Only time you miss work is when you’re sick.” His frown deepens, a sense of suspicion climbing up his spine. “What’s going on? Where’s Peter? Why aren’t you at work?”</p><p>The ends of Harley’s lips tug, twitch, into something amused. “Paid time off.”</p><p>Which grabs his attention, because paid time off is something that Pepper has to approve. “Why?”</p><p>“Well—”</p><p>Before Harley can continue, there’s the sound of soft footsteps coming from the hallway, approaching the living room. Tony glances over, lips already parted around another question—knowing, without having to check, that it has to be Peter since Harley is already here—but the words die on the back of his tongue when he sees that, yes, it is Peter, but—but there’s a toddler, a sleepy one with an Iron Man onesie on, in his arms.</p><p>The toddler blinks at Tony, groggy and confused. Tony blinks back, much the same.</p><p>“Huh,” is what Tony ends up saying. “That’s…”</p><p>When Tony just trails off, feeling shell shocked and unsure of how to proceed, Peter decides to make a move, approaching Tony quickly until he’s only a few feet away, bouncing the toddler on his hip slightly as her head lulls slightly against his shoulder. His smile is so gentle and so fond that Tony has to do a double take when he sees it, jaw dropping, just slightly, when Peter tells him, “This is Raven. Raven—” and his tone is so much more gentle and quiet as he speaks to the little girl, nodding his head to Tony until she’s blearily blinking Tony’s way again, “—this is Tony.”</p><p>Raven’s brows furrow together, like she’s taking a minute to process Peter’s words, before pointing a finger at Tony. “‘ony?”</p><p>“Yeah, honey,” Peter says, grin wide and blinding. “That’s Tony. We told you about him, remember?”</p><p>“Mm,” is Raven’s response, flopping her head back down to rest against Peter’s shoulder. It makes Peter laugh, all light and airy and beyond happy.</p><p>Tony watches with his eyes growing steadily wider. He has a few dozen questions, especially with the… <em>feeling</em> of the exchange. The familial type of feeling. Clearing his throat, he glances over to Harley, who is looking at Peter and Raven with the softest look in his eyes, and then looks back to Peter. “And Raven is…?”</p><p>What he is expecting is some kind of babysitting of a kid that Peter’s known for a while, or something. Like, he became pretty close with his neighbors back in the apartment building him and May lived in, so it wouldn’t be all that shocking that one of those families is trusting Peter with taking care of one of their kids for a few days or something like that. It’s happened before, after all.</p><p>What he isn’t expecting is for Harley to get to his feet and answer, “She’s ours.”</p><p>Tony feels his heart—stop, for a moment. Stop, restart, stop again, and then it starts thumping loudly and eagerly in his chest. “…What?”</p><p>“She’s ours,” Harley repeats, coming to a stop beside Peter and tucking some of Raven’s curly black hair behind her ear. “We kind of… we were looking into adopting, a few months ago, but we didn’t tell anyone because—I dunno. We just felt like we didn’t need to tell anyone, you know? And then we went to visit a few some foster kids and, literally the first day, we met her. And we just—we fell in love, instantly. So, we started the process, and we kept it a secret the whole time. No one really knew about it until we brought Raven home a few days ago. Pepper insisted on us getting a few weeks off to adapt to having a kid before trying to balance a kid and work, but she promised not to tel you beforehand so it could still be a surprise.”</p><p>It feels like there’s something lodged in the back of Tony’s throat. He thinks it might be his heart. “Oh.” He turns his head and tries to act like there isn’t a hot burning in the back of his eyes, like he isn’t choking on something that he can’t quite figure out the words to explain—something that feels far too similar to what had been rising in his throat the day that Morgan was born. After a few moments of deep breathing, he looks back and finds three pairs of eyes all looking at him—one blue, one brown, and one a sleepy sort of grey. It’s the last pair of eyes that he gets locked on, looking at her, seeing her and feeling that surge of protection rise in his chest. He glances up at Harley and Peter again. “This isn’t a joke, right? You’re not fucking with me?”</p><p>Peter smiles. “Raven,” he says, bouncing the toddler again, just to wake her up a bit. He’s looking directly at Tony when he says, “This is your grandpa. This is Grandpa Tony.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Tony says, choking up as he reaches a hand forward, hesitates, asks, “Can I—?”</p><p>And Peter just nods. “Of course,” he says, carefully helping transfer Raven into Tony’s arms, and he feels it, the way his blood seems to roar in his veins, the way everything in his body seems to focus in on the child in his arms and tells him to protect, protect, keep safe, keep happy, love, love, love. “She really loves cuddles.”</p><p>“She’s so small,” Tony says, tone hushed as he cradles Raven to his chest. Either she’s already warmed up to him, or she’s just too tired to care about who it is that’s holding her, because she doesn’t hesitate to melt into Tony’s arms with a sleepy little sigh. “Jesus. <em>Jesus, </em>I can’t believe—she’s really yours?” At Peter’s nod and Harley hum of confirmation, Tony turns his eyes up, blinking up at the ceiling and trying to act like he isn’t about to cry. “I can’t believe you two became dads while I was on a business trip.”</p><p>“I mean, how else did you expect it to happen?” Harley asks, words mingled in with a laugh. “By, like, just telling you, or something? That’s <em>boring. </em>We’re not <em>boring, </em>Tony.”</p><p>The laugh that bubbles out from Tony’s chest is wet with tears and choked off with emotion. “No,” he agrees, nodding sagely as he tucks Raven’s head under his chin and cradles her closer to him. She doesn’t seem to mind, presses her nose to the side of his neck and seems to instantly fall asleep, little puffs of air that might have been a snore if she wasn’t mostly breathing through her nose. It makes his heart melt. “You’re not boring. I’m not sure what else I expected from you two, honestly.” He shrugs the shoulder that Raven isn’t currently drooling on. “Doesn’t matter, I guess. As long as I’m the first number you call when you need a babysitter.”</p><p>“First is May,” Harley informs him, counting on his fingers as he goes. “Then Morgan, then Pepper, and then Abbie said she’d fly up from Rose Hill if need be, and then Ned, Michelle, Harry, Flash—”</p><p>“No,” Tony cuts in, faux offense in his eyes. “No way are you trusting an Osborn with your child above her grandfather.”</p><p>Peter scrunches his nose and laughs. “Harry is one of her godfathers and my longest best friend. Plus, he changed his last name—he’s a Lyman now.”</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes. “Still. I should be above all your friends.”</p><p>With a hum, Harley and Peter meet eyes, pretending to consider. “After Morgan,” Harley offers. “But before Pep, because she’s better at managing the company than you are, so it’s probably better to avoid pulling her away from work.”</p><p>Huffing out a small laugh, Tony nods and says, “I can accept that, thank you,” before promptly turning on his heel and marching down the hall.</p><p>“Wh—?!” Peter’s spluttering echoes after him, as well as the scrambling footsteps of two idiots trying to follow after. It makes Tony hide a smile in Raven’s curls, amused even as he pretends that he isn’t. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I was planning on taking a nap before I got ambushed with grandfather-hood,” Tony informs them matter of factly. “The ambush isn’t gonna stop me.”</p><p>Harley manages to slide in front of Tony, forcing him to come to a stop. Raven is still snoring in his arms. “You’re stealing our daughter to take a nap with you?”</p><p>“She’s already napping,” Tony corrects simply. “I’m just following her lead.”</p><p>Peter reaches out and tugs Harley out of the way, rolling his eyes fondly. “Let them go,” he tells Harley. “He’s old. He needs his beauty rest, and he hasn’t had time with Raven yet. It’s only fair to let him get some proper cuddle time with his granddaughter. Plus—” he pulls Harley in closer with an arm around his waist, grins up at him with a cheesy sort of grin. “We haven’t had time to ourselves since we brought her home.”</p><p>Tony crinkles his nose. “Gross.”</p><p>“Says you and how handsy you and Pepper like to get in the kitchen,” Harley shoots back, though he only seems to have eyes for Peter, all soft smiles and love in his gaze.</p><p>“I’m saving you,” Tony informs Raven, though she’s still fast asleep and definitely not listening to him. “Your dad’s are gross and you shouldn’t have to seem them like that, alright? So, you’re welcome, kid. You can thank me for this later.”</p><p>There’s a scoff that Tony doesn’t see, already making his way back down the hall, excited to get a good nap—and a good cuddle session with his granddaughter. “He’s stealing our kid,” Harley says, voice tinged with incredulousness and a light, twinkling sort of a laugh.</p><p>“Let him,” Peter says. “Come on, we can go to our room and—”</p><p>“I can still hear you!” Tony calls over his shoulder, stepping into his room as he does.</p><p>“I was gonna say do our laundry and take a nap!” Peter shouts back, Harley letting out a snort. “Get your mind out of the gutter, old man!”</p><p>Tony shakes his head and muffles his laughter against his shoulder, but doesn’t offer a response, instead holds Raven closer to his chest and tries his best not to jostle her while laying down, until he’s protectively curled around her and she’s still snoring softly against his neck. He can feel her little heartbeat and runs his fingers gently through her hair, presses a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.</p><p>She snuffles in her sleep, furrows her little brows together for a moment before the crease smooths away and she’s left looking content and adorable beyond belief. He can’t help but smile down at her.</p><p>“You’re a lucky little lady,” he tells her softly. “You’ve got the best dads in the world, you know that? And the best grandpa that anyone could ever ask for. I mean—Iron Man. You have Iron Man for a grandpa. How cool is that, huh? And Spider-Man is one of your dads. That’s—I’m jealous, kiddo.”</p><p>Of course, he doesn’t get response. She’s a toddler, and she’s asleep, but—still. She smiles, a bit, and then lets out a proper snore, more drool pooling out of her mouth and collecting on Tony’s shirt.</p><p>He considers that response enough and, a few moments later, drifts off into his own peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(“Should we wake them up?” Harley questions out loud, leaning against the door frame for Tony’s room and gazing out at the adorable scene. Tony and Raven are basically snoring in time with each other, curled up into a little cuddle ball that’s so cute that it’s impossible not to smile. “Raven’s usually done napping about now, anyway, and if we wanna keep her to some kind of schedule, then—”</p><p>Peter wraps his arms around Harley’s waist from behind, is undoubtedly standing on the tips of his toes in order to hook his chin over Harley’s shoulder. “Let them sleep,” he murmurs. “Tony’s probably jet lagged to all hell, anyway, and Raven had trouble sleeping last night, remember? They both need the rest.”</p><p>With a hum of acknowledgement, Harley yields, turns around in Peter’s arms and presses a kiss to his nose. “I really like being a dad,” he admits. “I mean—I knew I wanted to be one, but it’s—better.”</p><p>“It looks good on you,” Peter tells him, grin all wide and cheeky. “And I like being a dad, too.”</p><p>Harley lets them stew in those words for a few moments, then decides to throw caution to the wind, careful and slow as he asks, “Do you think it’s too soon to consider getting Raven a sibling?”</p><p>Peter giggles a bit, presses a lingering kiss to the corner of Harley’s mouth before telling him, “Honestly, I was kind of thinking the same thing, but—let’s give her some time to adjust to living here, to us being her dads and everything, and then—then we can talk about more kids. But I don’t want to overwhelm her with too many changes happening so quickly, you know? She needs time to adapt first. After that…”</p><p>“After that…?” Harley trails off, quirking a brow and waiting for Peter to finish his thought.</p><p>“Well…” Peter shrugs a bit, grin growing even wider. “I think we’re the big family type of people, you know? Like… I dunno. I could see us with a lot of kids. Or just two, if that’s what you want. So, after that—after Raven adjusts and everything—then… then we can figure it out, you know?”</p><p>Harley hums. “A lot of kids, huh? How many are you thinking?”</p><p>Another shrug. “Dunno. You ever seen Cheaper by the Dozen?”</p><p>“Oh my <em>fucking god—“)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who wants to physically fight republicans? follow me on tumblr @ spidey-lad and we can join the revolution together</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>